


long live

by xxprincessxx



Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Prom, Songfic, t-swift rini challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: she had the time of her life, dancing with the boy in a crown.(inspired by taylor swift's long live)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959289
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	long live

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is part three of my t-swift rini challenge! this one was definitely easier for me to figure out how i wanted things to go and i hope you all like this one! i had fun writing it, so i hope you all enjoy :)

The lights dimmed as the principal walked up on the stage, the spotlight completely on him. He held a white envelope with their school’s logo on it, tapping it against his hands as he made his way towards the microphone. 

Nini was decked out in a purple dress that had a plunging neckline, still modest for a school dance, and a slit that went down the side of her dress. Her hair carefully done by her best friend and her makeup was natural, yet complimented her outfit beautifully. They had gone to the salon the day before, and got their nails done to treat themselves. She stood at the edge of the dance floor with her friends and their dates. Nini was one of the only ones that went without a date, but she was perfectly fine with that. 

Carefully watching as all eyes fell on the principal that was standing up on stage, a few people from the prom committee behind him. One of them was holding the crowns that were about to be placed on whichever lucky pair were about to be announced. The music had died down, leaving the room to be filled with quiet whispers as everyone tries to guess and bet who was going to be named Prom King and Queen. 

Everyone was rather giddy, the girls that were a part of the prom court were already fluffing their hair out and straightening their outfits, in hopes they would be named prom queen. While the boys didn’t seem to care, but their dates were running their hands over their lapels and ties as to prepare them for their victory. 

It came as a surprise to Nini when they had announced the court. Apparently, her name was put into the ballot and she wasn’t quite sure why. Sure, she knew some people, having made friends in the last year but not enough to garner enough votes to have her as an option. She knew she wasn’t going to be crowned queen, and she didn’t really care.

Nini wasn’t even planning on attending the dance, figuring she could just go to her senior prom and that would fulfill her high school prom requirement. But her friends weren’t having it, especially after they heard that she had a chance of winning prom queen. They begged her for an entire week before she finally agreed to go. With the promise of grabbing post-prom brunch the next day with everyone.

But unlike other girls on the court, she didn’t campaign to win. She didn’t even bring it up to her classmates that she worked on projects with or to her friends not really wanting any votes. Because in all honesty, she could care less for such a ridiculous tradition. She wasn’t sure if she could make herself get up on that stage to accept the crown, even if she did win. It was just too much for her anxious head.

A hand lands on the small of her back, she turns to see a boy with curly hair and a lopsided grin on his face. She couldn’t help but return the smile, as she feels heat begin to rise to her cheeks, as his eyes study her face. 

Over the last few months she had gotten to know the boy standing next to her. And before they had officially met, he had been someone she would simply just admire from afar. It was hard not to, especially with the way one of his curls fell over his forehead or when he had a silly smile on his face like he did now. And now that they had become friends, she had learned so much more about him that made her fall for him even more. 

He mouths something that she didn’t quite catch. Considering she had completely gotten lost in his dark eyes, and practically blocked out everyone else in the room she shouldn’t be surprised she didn’t hear him. 

“What?” She breathes out. 

“You won.” He repeats, his smile reaching up to his eyes, “Well, we won, actually.” 

“Wait, what?” She snaps her head up, noticing all eyes were on her. She could feel her hands beginning to shake as her nerves start to shoot up through her veins, far too anxious to have so many eyes on her. “N-no, they counted wrong. It must be a mistake.”

Ricky chuckles, pushing her slightly towards the stage, “Nini come on, don’t say that. You deserve it.” He rubs his thumb along the exposed skin on her back as he tries to the soothe the girl.

“What if this is like Carrie? Ricky, I really don’t want pigs blood poured on me tonight.” She mutters, trying to push back on Ricky’s insistent hand. Deciding that if she doesn’t speak now, she’ll be completely humiliated and haunted by the memory for the rest of her life. 

The curly-haired boy shakes his head, a small laugh escaping his lips, “It won’t, Nini. Do you trust me?” He asks, sticking out a hand for her to take. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, she nods, taking his hand. Nearly retracting it as soon as their hands touch, feeling a small spark shoot through her fingertips. Approaching the stage, most people clapped for their prom king and queen, while some girls sneered at the thought of Nini winning over them. Some of those girls and their friends even booed as she walked by, the brunette girl wondering how some people could be so cynical and mean.

As they walk up the stage, hand in hand, Ricky’s grip tightening around hers reminding her that she wasn’t alone and that he was proud of her. The pair shake the principal’s hand as he congratulates them on their win. Nini smiles widely as the head of the prom committee places the crown on her head. Despite having always hated the idea of Prom King and Queen and that she narrowed it down to a popularity contest, she couldn’t help but admit that it was a moment to remember forever.

After Ricky gets crowned, he makes his way over to Nini bowing down in front of her, sticking his hand out for her dramatically. “May I have this dance, my Queen?” He smiles cheekily. 

The brunette giggles, taking his hand once more as he brings her down to the dance floor. His other hand slips around to the small of her back, while she places hers on his shoulder as he sways her along to the beat of the music.

“I think I like this better than my baseball hat, don’t you think?” He jokes, gesturing to the crown that was sitting on top of his messy curls. 

Nini laughs, dropping her forehead on his shoulder for a moment, “That wouldn’t keep the sun out of your eyes, you know?” She lifts her head to meet his eyes once more, moving one of his curls out of his line of vision for him. 

“Told you it wasn’t going to be like Carrie.” He teases. 

“You can never be too careful, Ricky.” She tilts her head up to get a better look at his face.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He tells her, pressing his thumb into her cheek lightly, bringing his hand back down to her waist. The brunette’s cheeks begin to burn up at his compliment, a small smile making its way onto her face. “Long live, King Richard and Queen Nina.” He whispers between them, a soft expression taking over his features. 

The boy looked extremely happy, as he smiled genuinely at the girl in his arms. His grip tightening around her small figure, as he draws his lip between his teeth pushing her out of his hold to spin her around. A loud laugh escaping their bodies as they spun around and danced along to the song. 

Suddenly confetti started to fall around them and the other couples that had joined in on the dance after giving their kind and queen their special moment. Red and white pieces of confetti fell from the ceiling, making the moment even more magical. 

“Long live the magic we made.” She slides her hand up to the nape of his neck, playing with some of his curls.

Ricky’s tongue darts out, licking his dry lips as his gaze flicks down to her own. A moment passing between them, Nini thought was going to pass just like all their previous ones. That was until Ricky brings her in closer, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Long live, Nini.” He whispers, before ducking his head and colliding their lips together. 

A loud noise pulled Nini out of her thoughts and out of her dreams.

Opening up her eyes, she’s faced with the sun shining through her window having forgotten to close the curtains the night before. Flailing her arms to her night stand, she shuts off the blaring alarm on her phone. The one she had set the night before to ensure she had enough to get ready for the promised brunch from her friends. Running a hand down her face as she realizes that everything was just a dream, a stupidly enchanting, magical dream. 

But she couldn’t help but wish it was true. 

That wasn’t how her night went. Most of it was. From her dress to getting ready with all of her friends to her dateless evening. She had enjoyed her entire junior prom, just like her friends said she would. But, she was never nominated for prom court, prom queen no less. She didn’t have that spectacular kiss with her long-time crush. She didn’t even stay until the end of the dance. 

Sure, Ricky had asked her to dance as other couples started breaking off whenever a slow song would come on. She felt her heart skip a beat as he spun her around the dance floor. He even dropped her home, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before she made her way into the house. 

Words weren’t quite exchanged, but they both felt something shift that night. 

Maybe someday they’d be up on that stage. Or maybe they’d still be watching from the sidelines, like they did all of junior year. Maybe she’d get a chance with him. Maybe her magical moment wasn’t ready for her yet, or maybe she wasn’t ready for it. Maybe that wasn’t her story – their story. And despite all of the maybes she could muster up in her mind, there was only one thing she knew for sure.

She didn’t need a crown to feel like a queen. 

One day they’ll be remembered. Not for prom royalty, but for something much bigger than that. Bigger than them. They just didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> three albums down my friendsssss
> 
> this taylor swift challenge is absolutely so much fun! don't worry i'm working on a couple of other things on the side, but it is coming as a slow process. 
> 
> anyways, i see your requests on tumblr! i'm trying to get to them but of course, life is just getting so busy which sucks. but you know, it is what it is. and you can always send me any more that you guys like @nini-ricky !!
> 
> i hope you are all doing well, staying safe, drinking your water and wearing your masks lmao 
> 
> much love xx


End file.
